Truth
Truth is the second episode of the first season of the Second Life roleplay Murder: The TV Series. It premiered November 4, 2017. Plot Lucky Guess gets their biggest break yet but will the band survive when Bobby and Jessica decide to tell Brittany about their relationship? Elsewhere Michael confides in Ronan. Synopsis Jessica and Bobby make out in Jessica's room. Brittany calls and tries to get Jessica to go shopping with her, Jessica turns her down and Brittany assumes she's hooking up with a random guy. Jessica convinces Bobby that it's time to break up with Brittany and make their relationship public. Michael does a makeup test after school. Ronan is concerned, admitting that he could be one of the best students if he'd apply himself more. Michael admits to him that he misses so much school because of his father but before he can elaborate, he kisses Ronan. At first Ronan is shocked and says they can't have more than a student-teacher relationship, Michael confesses that he wants more and Ronan is unable to stop. They make out before having sex. Braedon and Molly have Marie over for dinner. Molly feels awkward at first, feeling like a third wheel to their friendship. Braedon comforts her and she makes plans with Marie to have mani-pedis. At the Hens House, Lucky Guess finishes their soundcheck. Brittany critiques Jessica's vocals. Angered, Jessica gives Bobby a look to break up with Brittany. When Bobby goes to talk to her, record label executive Mariah DeVayne greets them and tells them she's interested in signing them. Bobby and Jessica pull Brittany outside to break the news. When Brittany and Bobby begin yelling at each other and he tells her to stop being so hard on Jessica, Brittany shouts that he should date her if he's so concerned for her. He admits that they are dating and Brittany slaps Jessica before telling them that they are "dead" socially. Back inside Brittany performs alone for Mariah. After Mariah leaves, Brittany tells Bobby, Jessica, and Lily not to mess up her chance at fame. The following day, Lucky Guess performs for Mariah and the crowd. Mariah tells them she'll be in touch and leaves. Louise Haim approaches the kids and Braedon as they relax after the show. She offers to interview them for the Springsgrove Gazette. Braedon asks if he knows her, apparently recognizing her from somewhere. She tells him he doesn't and reiterates her offer for an interview before leaving. A mysterious figure watches Brittany as she walks home. The following day at school Jessica tries to talk to Brittany. She apologizes for how things went and explains that she and Bobby really like each other and want to be together. Brittany says that while Bobby cheated on her, she stomped on her heart and proved she didn't care. Jessica said she did care but Brittany stopped her before sending out a tweet: #JessicaHiltonIsASlut Cast Main Cast * Abraelon as Braedon Mitchell * Damian Marx as Wyatt Mitchell * Melanie Putzo as Jessica Hilton * Annie Juran as Lily Ross * Uber Wingtips as Marie Summers * Matt Juran as Michael Allen * Tartsqueeker as Bobby Andrews Recurring Cast * October Allen as Molly Mitchell * Africaa Amat as Brittany Hollis * Kyrosnag as Ronan Sax * Eva Forte as Louise Haim * Tatiana Adams as Melissa Walsh Guest Cast * Halzey as Mariah DeVayne Notes * Malik Drake is the only main character not featured in the episode. * The episode was originally planned to be called Memories, Part II but the title didn't make sense after the fact. Music Features * Hillside Boys by Kim Petras Played in the background while Bobby and Jessica made out. * I Don't Want It At All by Kim Petras Performed by Lucky Guess at their soundcheck. * Guys My Age by Hey Violet Performed by Brittany after breaking up with Bobby. * Pretty When You Cry by Lana Del Rey Performed by Lucky Guess at their show for Mariah DeVayne.